Tres años sin Juvia
by Isabel j
Summary: "-No me voy a despedir de ti. No he venido a eso.- dijo levantándose y acercándose a ella.- Estoy aquí para decirte que esperare a que vuelvas y después... no te volveré a dejar ir nunca más."


**Espero que les guste esta historia, puedo decir que me inspiró en la canción "Aunque no te pueda ver" de Alex Ubago. Disfruten**

La lluvia inundaba las calles de Magnolia. Aquel invierno era especialmente lluvioso.

El gremio parecía algo solitario, era navidad y todos los miembros se habían ido con sus parientes a pasar las fiestas. Solo quedaban aquellos que no tenían familia. Desde hacía muchos años, Mirajane y el maestro preparaban una fiesta de navidad para todos ellos.

Levy, Lucy, Erza y Evergreen eran las encargadas de adornar el gremio con guirnaldas. Los hermanos Strauss preparaban la cena, mientras Natsu, Gajeel y Laxus peleaban por donde debían poner el gran árbol de navidad. Bixlow y Fried estaban ausentes, comprando algunas cosas que le había mandado el maestro. Happy, Charlie y Lily habían ido a visitar a los demás exceed. El maestro se encontraba en su despacho. Y en una mesa, alejado de todo ese jaleo, estaba el mago creador de hielo, que miraba todo con indiferencia, como si aquello no estuviera sucediendo en su gremio.

Hacía tres años que Juvia se había marchado. Al principio parecía que la partida de la chica no le había afectado, pero poco a poco había dejado de hacer misiones, de relacionarse con sus compañeros, hasta quedarse siempre al margen de todo lo que acontecía en el gremio. De nuevo un solo pensamiento vino a su cabeza.

Flashback

El gremio estaba alborotado como siempre, solo que esta vez la causante era la maga de agua. Todos la miraban expectantes, mientras entraba en el gremio con sus maletas y con un brillo de tristeza en sus ojos. Lucy la acompañaba y juntas se sentaron en una mesa.

-Juvia, ¿Qué te pasa? - pregunto preocupada la camarera.- ¿Y esas maletas?

- Es que... los padres de Juvia tuvieron un accidente y...- no pudo continuar y en ese momento empezaron a deslizarse por tu blanca tez dos lágrimas.- Y tiene que ir a su ciudad.

Nadie sabía que Juvia tenía familia, nunca les había hablado de ella. La maga parecía entender el desconcierto de sus amigos.

-Aunque ellos nunca la quisieron y la abandonaron cuando solo era una niña... Juvia tiene que ir. No tardará mucho en volver.

Se despidió de sus compañeros y se fue. Algunos le ofrecieron acompañarle a la estación para montar en el tren, pero ella se negó.

Unas horas después la chica llegó a la estación, entonces lo vio. Un chico al que ella conocía muy bien estaba apoyado contra la pared, su compañero del gremio y el amor de su vida, Gray.

-Gray-sama, ¿qué hace aquí? - dijo intentando parecer fría y distante, pero no lo consiguió.- Juvia dijo que no quería despedidas.

-No me voy a despedir de ti. No he venido a eso.- dijo levantándose y acercándose a ella.- Estoy aquí para decirte que esperare a que vuelvas y después... no te volveré a dejar ir nunca más.

Eso fue demasiado para ella y miles de lagrimas recorrieron su rostro, se derrumbó cuando Gray le tomo el rostro entre sus manos y la beso. Un beso lleno de amor, un sentimiento del que él nunca hablaba pero estaba allí. En ese momento todo pareció detenerse a su alrededor. El ruido, la gente, todo parecía haber desaparecido y solo quedaban ellos. La última llamada del tren los volvió a la realidad y se separaron, ella agarro sus maletas y se fue sin decir palabra, pero con lágrimas aún en su rostro. Antes de que cerrara la puerta, escucho desde lejos un "te amo". Mientras el tren iba arrancando, los dos lloraban desde lugares distintos.

Fin Flashback

Suspiró, sabía que no le hacía bien recordar tanto ese momento. Ella no había cumplido su promesa de volver en poco tiempo y dudaba ya que tres años después volviera. Cuando, de pronto, se abrió la puerta de par en par. Todo habría sido normal si en un momento no se hubiera quedado todo en silencio, seguido de un enorme alboroto. Gray levantó la vista sin mucho afán, cuando de pronto se encontró justo delante de la maga de agua. Parecía un poco cambiada, su pelo era más largo y lo tenía recogido en una trenza y su vestido había cambiado por unos pantalones largos y una camiseta sencilla. Pero era ella.

-Juvia, has vuelto.- dijo Lucy dándole un largo abrazo.- estas muy cambiada.

-Sí, estos tres años me han cambiado mucho...- Pero su mirada se desvió al mago de hielo que se acercaba a ella.

Gray se había levantado dispuesto a abrazar a la chica cuando se paró en seco. Detrás de Juvia había aparecido alguien más con una niña en sus brazos.

-Juvia.- dijo su acompañante, que no era otro que Lyon, el compañero de estudios de Gray.- la niña está llorando y no sé como...

No le dejo terminar, la agarró entre sus brazos y empezó a mecerla. Era la escena más bonita que Gray había visto nunca. Siempre había soñado con verla así, pero con un hijo suyo y no con el hijo de su mejor amigo, su hermano. Sin que nadie lo viera, desapareció por la puerta trasera del gremio. Mientras todos miraban sorprendido a la recién llegada.

-¿Tienes una hija con Lyon? - pregunto Mirajane sin poder creérselo.

-No, no soy el padre.- dijo sonriente el mago.- aunque cualquiera querría ser el padre de esta preciosidad. Me encontré a Juvia por el camino y vine a ver a Gray, ¿que por cierto, donde está?

-Se acaba de marchar por la puerta trasera del gremio.- dijo Lily entrando junto a Charlie y Happy.

El mago de hielo tuvo una idea de lo que había pasado y fue a buscarlo, mientras en el gremio seguía la expectación ante la llegada de Juvia.

-Muy bien, antes de seguir agobiándola, estará cansada.- Dijo Gajeel saliendo entre las chicas.- te vas a tomar un té y nos vas a contar todo. ¿Vale?

-Claro que sí.- dijo la chica abrazando a su amigo.

Estaba oscureciendo cuando por fin Lyon encontró a Gray, sentado en el parque norte de Magnolia.

-Al fin te encuentro... encima que vengo a verte.

Su receptor lo miro con un odio poco común en él, ni siquiera a sus enemigo los miraba así.

-Si vienes a presumir que estas con Juvia y que tenéis un hijo te puedes ir por dónde has venido.

- Pero de que hablas.- hizo una pausa.- ya me gustaría a mí ser el padre de esa preciosa criatura. Y que Juvia se hubiera enamorado de mí, en vez de ti.

El chico miro incrédulo a su amigo. Él le acababa de decir que la hija no era de él y que juvia no lo quería. Pero el otro mago pareció leer la duda en su rostro.

-Cuando me la encontré me dijo que le confesaste tu amor antes de irse, que estaba deseando verte y que quería pasar estas navidades contigo, ya que no había podido volver antes por varios problemas.

-Pero eso no cambia nada, ella ha tenido un hijo con otro. Eso quiere decir que no me quiere.

-Eso deberás hablarlo con ella. Anda, vamos para tu gremio.

El camino fue en silencio, ninguno de los dos parecía tener nada que contarse. Aunque llevaban sin verse cerca de un año. Por el camino escucho que alguien los llamaba.

-Gray-san y Lyon -San

Se volvieron para encontrarse con una chica de pelo largo rosa. Tardaron un poco en reconocerla.

-¿Meredy?-preguntó sorprendido Gray.

-Sí, soy yo.- dijo sonriente la chica.- Recibí una carta de Juvia que me decía que volvía al gremio y tenía tantas ganas de verla.

-Sí, nosotros vamos para allá.

Ahora eran tres los que encaminaban hacia el gremio de Fairy Tail en silencio.

Cuando llegaron todo estaba completamente adornado, ya se estaban preparando los últimos detalles para la cena. Incluso ya estaban allí el maestro y los miembros que faltaban.

Pudo observar que la niña estaba durmiendo en los brazos de Gajeel, mientras la maga de escritura lo observaba con cierto cariño.

-¿Y Juvia donde esta?- pregunto Gray molesto al no encontrarla- Tengo que hablar con ella.

-Está descansando en el cuarto de arriba.-dijo Mirajane.- creo que serie mejor...

Pero no pudo terminar la frase, porque el chico ya había desaparecido de su vista. Suspiró y volvió a su tarea.

El cuarto estaba a oscuras cuando alguien desde fuera abrió la puerta.

-Mira, estoy bien, no necesito nada.- dijo la chica con voz de estar llorando.

-No soy Mira.- dijo el chico encendiendo la luz.- Soy Gray.

La chica se incorporo en la cama lentamente, como si temiera encontrarse con el rostro de la persona que amaba. Sus ojos se encontraron después de tantos años, desde aquel día que se marchó. El joven no pudo evitar un impulso y se sentó a su lado, besando aquellos labios que tanto había deseado. Pero el beso duro menos de lo que los dos querían, fue Gray quien se separó casi con brusquedad.

-Te he estado esperando tres años, como te prometí.- dijo con tono de reproche.- Pero parece que tú ya has encontrado a alguien, con el que tienes una hija.

La mujer le sostuvo la mirada, como si no tuviera nada que ocultar o arrepentirse, el chico siguió hablando con el mismo tono.

-He soñado tantas veces que volvías y levantabas así a nuestro hijo. Pero parece que alguien se me ha adelantado.

Lo siguiente que se escucho fue una fuerte bofetada, que llenó un largo silencio.

-Yo también he soñado con que teníamos un hijo. Y me hubiera gustado tanto que fuera ella.- dijo agachando la cabeza.- no he estado con nadie, y esa niña no es mi hija.

Eso lo descoloco notablemente.

-Tiene que ser tu hija. Es igual que tú, pero en pequeño.

-Si es verdad, es parecida a mí, pero no es mi hija. Cuando llegue al entierro de mis padres, descubrí que tenía una hermana recién nacida, que no tenía ni dos días.- dijo llorando de rabia.- todos pensaban que yo no sería capaz de cuidarla y hasta que no lo comprobaron no me dejaron venir.

La coraza que se había creado el mago de hielo pronto se desvaneció antes los ojos de aquella maga. La que había robado su corazón años atrás sin apenas darse cuenta. La abrazó fuertemente y la beso con pasión, un beso que ambos llevando tanto tiempo soñando. La música comenzó a sonar abajo, ya estaba empezando la fiesta. La chica hizo ademan de levantarse.

-Vamos que la fiesta ya ha empezado.- dijo levantándose.

-Me apetecía más que nos quedáramos juntitos y solitos aquí.- dijo pícaramente el chico, pero de pronto recordó algo.- oye ya no hablas en tercera persona.

-Sí, decidí que ya era hora de madurar.- lo volvió a besar con un rápido beso.- ahora solo hay que esperar a Meredy y podre presentarles a mi hermanita.

-Meredy ya ha llegado.

La chica se sorprendió. Gray la agarro de su mano y ambos bajaron.

La escena en la sala no había cambiado especialmente, solo que ahora había comida en la mesa, la música sonaba alta y Gajeel ya no estaba durmiendo con la niña en brazos, sino que ahora jugaba con ella. Nada más ver a Juvia, Meredy fue rápida a abrazarla.

-Ya podemos empezar la fiesta.- dijo Natsu desde un rincón.- Estoy encendido.

-Antes quería deciros algo.- dijo Juvia agarrando a la niña en sus manos.-Quería presentaros a esta preciosidad, se llama Ultear.

Todos se sorprendieron al escuchar ese nombre, pero la maga siguió hablando.

-Se que a lo mejor a algunos no os parece bien. Pero era el nombre de una persona importante para tres del las personas que más quiero.

Lyon y Gray no pudieron ocultar las lágrimas, mientras que Meredy la agarraba entre sus manos y jugaba con ella.

-Hola Ultear.- dijo Meredy con lágrimas en sus ojos.

La fiesta empezó y juntos, después de tanto tiempo, celebraron una navidad en familia.


End file.
